


Crisis Of Faith

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, Priest!kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Winchester is new to the parish and senior Krissy Chambers has taken a liking to him.  It's making his life very difficult.  *Be warned: this a horribly blasphemous fic**  Then again...there's a reason you're in the priest!kink tag, right?  Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessional

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any errors in my fic. I described the confession procedure from what little I remember from Sunday school and Bible study. So yeah, it's probably not too accurate. *cringe*

Father Winchester looks up from his reading at the sound of someone entering the confessional.  He slides his bible shut and murmurs the Sign of The Cross.  There’s shuffling from the other side of the screen and then a breathy voice says, “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned.” 

He freezes at the sound of that voice because he recognizes it immediately.  It belongs to Krissy Chambers, a senior from St. Agnes’ School For Girls.  He swallows hard, knowing full well that whatever he hears will leave him with a need to do penance as well.  The last time Krissy left his confessional, he’d spent twenty minutes hiding out in the office fighting off sinful urges. 

“It’s been three days since my last confession,” her words give him pause.  Three days?  Three days meant Krissy has been in at least once since his last interaction with her.  The teenager pleads softly through the screen, “I tried to be good, Father, but I just can’t.”  Dean licks his lips and is about to speak when she breathes out in a rush, “I’ve tried to stop, Father.  I really have, but I have all these wicked thoughts.  I sit in class and I try to pay attention, but…”

A choked sob escapes her and he leans his head back, crossing himself, “Relax, my child.  Just tell me your sins and you will be granted absolution.”

“Father,” there’s shifting on the other side of the screen, “I just…I sit in class thinking of…” Dean swallows hard, leaning forward slightly when her voice drops to a whisper, “I think of sex and my body gets all hot and sweaty, but I’m covered in goose-bumps and it gets very hard to concentrate.  The more I try to ignore it, the worse it gets.  Just yesterday, in Chemistry, I was trying to take a test and the throbbing between my legs was so bad, I kept squirming in my seat.  Sister Margaret asked me if I had ants in my pants.  It was so embarrassing.”

Father Winchester clears his throat and asks, “What did you do when you got out of class, my child?  Did you try what I suggested the last time you were in my confessional?”

“Oh Father, I did.  I ran to the chapel and said ten Hail Mary’s, but then I thought of what Sister Agnes said.  About how bad children used to get spanked with a wooden ruler when they disobeyed and I couldn’t help imagining being bent over a knee and getting spanked.  The more I thought about it, the more flushed I felt and then my legs started to tremble so bad I couldn’t kneel anymore.  The cold wooden pew felt so good on the backs of my thighs, Father.  I sat there and thought of just how disappointed you would be in me and…”

There’s the sound of another sob and muted sniffling behind the screen.  “It’s okay, my child.  I’m not disappointed.”

“Y-you’re not?”

“No.  You may have these impure thoughts, but you’re truly penitent, correct?”

“Oh yes, Father.”  Krissy presses her hand to the screen and Dean looks up, “I truly am.  That’s why I’m here.  I need forgiveness for my wicked ways.  I need _your_ forgiveness, Father.”

“Mine in particular?”  He sees the faint shadow of her nodding and asks, “Why mine in particular?”

“Because you’re who I thought about last night, Father.”  Dean sucks in a breath and swallows thickly.  “I told Sister Mary Claire that I wasn’t feeling well so she sent me to my room.  I stripped out of my uniform and into bed, Father.  I tried not to touch myself, I really did, but I kept thinking about your smile and the way you lick your lips when you talk…the way you chew on your bottom lip when you’re deep in thought.”  A breathy moan filters through the screen and Dean turns his head to press his forehead against it.  “I pictured your mouth on me,” Krissy sighs, “I pretended it was your fingers rubbing my pussy and I came so hard, Father.”

He takes a breath and clears his throat, “Don’t say that, Miss Chambers.”

Dean hears her lick her lips and he can almost feel her breath through the partition, “But it’s the truth, Father.  And you told me I should always tell the truth, remember?”

There’s another soft moan through the screen and Dean whispers, “Yes.  Yes I do, but you mustn’t say such things.  The types of activities you speak of are sinful.  They’re wicked and you shouldn’t do them.  Especially not whilst you think of me.”

He hears Krissy’s breath hitch and then she whimpers, “I can’t help it, Father Winchester.  The sound of your voice alone,” a gasp filters through and then a slight shuffling in the confessional beside him.  “I imagine what you’d say to me as you touched me.  Would you pray for forgiveness as you fingered me, Father?  Would you beg for absolution while you made me come?”  Dean sucks in a breath and opens his mouth to speak, “Or would you blaspheme while I was on my knees sucking your cock?”

Dean hisses through the screen, “Miss Chambers!”  A breathy little laugh is his only answer.  Followed by the sound of flesh moving on flesh.  He squeezes his eyes shut and pleads, “You need to stop this, Miss Chambers.  These feelings you have for me are not real.  They’re a schoolgirl crush and they most certainly aren’t beneficial.  They’re, they’re-“

“Oh they’re real, Father.  As real as my tight little cunt.”  He sees the shape of her leaning in towards the partition, “And they’re most definitely beneficial.  You have no idea how hard you make me come, Father.”

“Miss Chambers, I demand that you-“

A series of punched out moans interrupt him and Dean slaps a hand over his mouth to keep his own sounds of pleasure from escaping.  “Mmm, Father Winchester.  I love when you scold me.”  Krissy giggles and then whispers, “I’m going to leave you a present when I go.  Please make sure no one else gets it before you do, hmm?  And I’ll make sure to do my usual penance, Father.”  Dean nods, completely forgetting that the teen can’t see him.  He hears her leave the confessional and then pause outside his side of the booth, “See you next time, Father.”  And with that parting quip, she’s gone.

Father Winchester takes a calming breath and exits the confessional.  He pulls open the other door and there on the seat is a tiny pair of white panties.  Dean hesitates, but in the next second, he’s reaching for them.  He shoves them in his pocket and rushes through the church to his office.  There’s the sound of giggling from the direction of the altar, but he ignores it. 

He slams the door to his office and locks the door, back flat against it.  It takes him a moment to realize that his hand is fisted around the scrap of cotton in his pocket.  Dean knows he’s shouldn’t do it, but he pulls them out.  They’re white, with tiny pink hearts on them and before he realizes what he’s doing, they’re pressed to his nose.  His ragged groan is barely muffled in the fabric and Dean squeezes his eyes shut.  They smell so good.  His mouth waters and blood rushes to his groin. 

“Damn her!”  Father Winchester takes a shuddering breath and staggers to his desk.  He braces one hand on the wooden top and chokes on a sob, muttering, “Damn _me_!”  The next second, he’s on his knees, unfastening his slacks as fast as he can.  Dean’s hand fists tightly around his cock, motions quick and desperate.  He brings the panties up to his face and inhales.  It doesn’t take long for his balls to tighten up and his jaw clenches, fist jerking faster.  His hips are thrusting into his hand and he lowers the panties down at the last second, catching his release in the cotton.  His whole body is shaking and still his hand is stroking his cock, slower now. 

The sound of knocking on his office brings him out of his post-orgasmic daze.  His eyes snap to the door and he’s up and crossing the room in an instant.  He fastens his slacks and in a moment of panic, shoves the panties in his pocket once more.  A voice comes through the door, “Father Winchester?  The bible study group is here.”

It takes him a few tries before he can answer, “Thank you, Layla.  I’ll be there in a moment.  Feel free to serve refreshments until I get there.”

“Yes, Father.”

Dean wipes a hand over his mouth and rushes back to his desk, pulling the panties out of his pocket and shoving them into a drawer.  He locks the drawer and puts the key into his pocket.  Dean makes a stop in the restroom across the hall, washing his hands while glaring at his reflection.  He dries his hands and straightens his clothes, finally exiting to join the bible study group.  One step into the room and he freezes.  There, sitting in the front row is Krissy Chambers.

 


	2. Wednesday Bible Study

Dean’s eyes flick to glance at the clock.  Thankfully there are less than ten minutes left for this week’s bible study group.  They can’t pass quick enough, in his opinion.  For the past fifty minutes, Krissy has been taunting him mercilessly.  She’s still in her school uniform, but her jacket is folded neatly on top of her backpack and the top two buttons of her blouse are undone. 

Most weeks, Krissy and her two friends occupy the back of the classroom.  They usually spend more time passing notes and whispering than actually paying attention.

This particular parish hall classroom is small, with only fifteen desks in it, all arranged around a larger one up front.  There are only three desks in the front row and this week, Krissy has managed to occupy all three.  Her backpack is on the desk to her left, presumably a placeholder for a friend that failed to show and the one to her right is where Layla just happened to set the sign-in sheet this week.

Father Winchester’s Wednesday bible study class is small, only eleven people, and today it only has nine people in attendance.  But on this particular afternoon, one single person has all of his focus. 

He usually walks around the classroom and interacts with his students, but today he’s spent the entire class behind the larger desk at the front of the class.  Dean tells himself that it is _most_ definitely _not_ because it gives him a better view under Krissy’s desk.  The teenager has been casually spreading her legs as she listens and he’s been fascinated, more so because he knows just where her panties are.  Every few minutes Dean would catch her winking at him or licking her lips, at one point in time all but fellating the pen in her hand.

Layla raises her hand and luckily distracts him.  He smiles, answering her question before posing another.  Father Winchester catches the glare Krissy aims in the direction of the young blonde and he’s loath to admit it, but it almost makes him want to smile at Layla even more.  She’s pretty enough, Dean supposes, but that is neither here nor there.

He looks down and reads another passage, shutting his Bible as he looks up.  One of the older women in the class raises her hand and Dean points to her, nodding at her interpretation of the reading.  He asks her another question and Krissy raises her hand.  Dean holds a hand up to signify she should wait her turn and points at the older woman once more.  Once she’s done, Father Winchester points to Krissy.  She’s scowling and mutters under her breath, “Forget it.”

Dean pushes back from the desk, standing up to signify the hour is up.  His slow, easy steps take him towards the door as he shows the group out.  Dean nods to those leaving, shaking one of the parishioners’ hands and turns to find Krissy still in her seat, looking through her backpack.  Layla is clearing out the refreshment table, humming softly under her breath.  Father Winchester comes up next to her, “Thank you for your help, Layla.  I can finish up.  Feel free to go.  You can walk Miss Chambers out.”

He sees the look Krissy gives him out of the corner of his eye, but she gathers her things and follows Layla out.  Dean takes the remaining drinks into the small kitchen at the back of the parish hall.  He’s just about finished when his cellphone beeps.  Fishing it out of his shirt pocket, he smiles at the text from his brother.  Dean responds and is just about to head out of the classroom, when Krissy comes through the door.

Her reappearance startles him, but he recovers quickly, “Miss Chambers.  Did you forget something?”

“Yes.”

Father Winchester looks around and doesn’t see anything in the classroom.  He turns to tell the teenager as much, only to have his words die in his throat.  Krissy’s leaning on the closed door, one hand buried between her legs. Dean clears his throat and admonishes her, “Miss Chambers, stop that.”

“You’re so fucking cute when you’re flustered.”

“Young lady, I’ll not have you use such language while in my presence!”

Krissy grins, her free hand lifting up the hem of her skirt, giving him a clear view of what the other is doing.  She pouts and looks suitably apologetic, “Sorry, Father.”  And yet, her hips thrust forward and she widens her stance, legs spreading further.  “Tell me, Father Dean, did you jerk off after my confession?”  Dean feels his face heat up and she laughs, “Oh!  You did, didn’t you?”  Krissy tsks softly at him and scolds him, “Such a naughty priest.”

His jaw clenched and he whispers, “Krissy, you need to stop this, please.”

She smiles at him, “Mmm…I’ve upgraded from ‘Miss Chambers’ to ‘Krissy’ in less than five minutes.”  Krissy pushes off the door and walks towards him, “and all I had to do was show you my sweet,” she pauses to lick her lips, “little,” a little smirk lifts one corner of her mouth, “ _teen_ pussy.”

Dean takes a step back from her as she advances, “Stop it!”

Krissy backs him up against the desk and lifts her fingers to his mouth, smearing them over his bottom lip, “You don’t want me to stop.  Admit it.”  She goes up on tiptoes and whispers against his mouth, “Open up, Father Winchester.  You know you want a taste.  I bet you’ve never pussy juice on your lips, have you?”

He presses his lips together and turns his head.  Dean’s so focused on keeping those fingers out of his mouth that he doesn’t even realize she’s slipped her other hand between her legs until it comes up to smear over his nose and upper lip.  The second the smell hits him, his mouth drops open and she shoves her fingers in.  “Suck them clean for me, _Father_.”

Dean speaks around the slender fingers in his mouth, “Miss Chambers!  Stop this!”

Krissy rocks her hips forward with a wicked grin, “From the size of your boner, I’d say you didn’t want me to stop.  How about, you suck my fingers clean and I’ll…suck you clean?  Deal?”  She doesn’t even wait for an answer, simply eases down to her knees and begins unfastening his pants.  Dean reaches down to stop her and instead of admitting defeat, she begins mouthing over his cock through the fabric. 

He struggles to grip both her wrists, “Krissy, stop!”  The feel of her mouth on him, even through the layers of clothing is pushing him closer and closer to another orgasm.  Dean’s grip slips and Krissy curls a hand around him, stroking through the material.  He grits his teeth and hisses, “Miss Chambers, I demand that you cease this-“

Before Father Winchester can get the rest of his sentence out, Krissy twists her hand, palm rubbing over the head of his cock and he’s gone.  His eyes slam shut and he collapses back onto the edge of the desk, hands scrabbling for purchase on the wood.  Krissy chuckles under her breath and pets both hands over his midsection, lips brushing a light kiss over the line of his zipper.  Without another word, she stands up and smooths the front of his shirt, smiling at him the entire time.

Dean is panting, mouth open, and his heart is thundering in his ears.  He shuts his eyes, swallowing hard.  Krissy presses against his chest and Dean lets her.When she cups his face and tries to pull him down for a kiss, he wraps both hands around her upper arms and pushes her away from him, “Get out.”  Krissy stumbles back as he releases her and she opens her mouth to speak, but he interrupts her, “Get.  Out.”  Dean uses the last of his willpower to point at the door.

Luckily, Krissy does as she’s told.  She’s gone within seconds and Dean lifts a trembling hand up to cover his eyes.  A tiny sob rips out of him and he slides to sit on the floor.  He’s still sitting against the side of the wooden desk when his brother walks into the classroom some twenty minutes later.

“Dean!”

Dean looks up and wipes at his eyes, “Hey, Sammy.”

Sam crouches in front of him, “You okay, man?”  Dean looks into his brother’s eyes and after slight deliberation, he shakes his head.  “Well, come on.  Let’s get you up, changed and then we can go to dinner.  My treat, okay?”

His lips curl in a smile, “Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure if I want to continue this...guess it'll depend on the reception it gets?


End file.
